


No homo bro

by RedGap



Category: PewDiePie - Fandom, jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGap/pseuds/RedGap
Summary: On Sean visit to Felix  they get a bit to drunk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic just for fun please don't take it to serious its a result of my boredom and freeing my mind from writers block hope you enjoy and i hope at least get some laughs or make a few people blush. ;)

Jack stumbled through Felix's door Felix close behind him crate in hand while Jack had a half empty bottle of whisky. Jack ran in throwing himself on Felix sofa laughing "god man i don't normally drink this much" he hiccuped a bit "actually I don't drink alot of the time" Felix laughed stumbling a bit placing the crate of beer on the coffee tablet taking out a beer "you haven't lived bro" he slurred tempting to sit down he fell onto Jack lap Jack held the whisky away "hey watch the fuckin whisky get your boney Swedish ass off me" he joked Felix opened 

his beer making himself comfortable "for that bro I'm not moving" he chuckled knocking back most of the can Jack lazily shuffed him as Felix laughed staying put "oh not cool man" he laughed just drinking more whisky as Felix put his beer down putting his arms around Jack shoulders. "oh senpai please notice me with them beautiful blue eyes" he said with a smirk Jack knocked back more whisky placing it on the floor around the corner from the sofa causing his crotch to move closer to Felix's butt and to his own surprise made him blush "oh so I'm 

you're senpai now think Mark would.. Have a few thing to say about that" jack joked Felix pushed jack back against the sofa putting his finger on jack lips causing Jack to blush "shh don't mention that man name I only want to hear my name on your lips" Jack laughed again Felix couldn't help but stare at Jack lips Jack noticed blushing "thanks Felix for letting me stay here tohight and inviting me round you know you're kind of part of the reason my life so great" he slurred Felix chuckled "no problem man and if you mean YouTube wise you know that was 

mostly you yourself plus marzia and signe away we get some bro time so its cool" Jack smiled "aww thanks alot" he laughed nervously as he looked at Felix he couldn't shake of the thought he was finding him very attractive right now "by jayzus you Swede barsted you better get your ass off me" jack slurred Felix chuckled "and what if i dont leprechaun" Jack squinted smirking "leprechaun! i'm not afraid of no meatball" he said Felix glared at jack playfully and grined "well being a meatball just makes me more delicious" Jack shuffed Felix a bit "pfft delicious 

my ass" he laughed Felix smirked "oh you don't believe me oh I'll show you potato barsted" Felix not even thinking lent in kissing jack causing jack to blush and to Felix surprise Jack didn't push him away he wrapped his arms around Felix as their kiss moved on further fighting for dominance with their tongues Felix won pulling away to breath even his cheeks flushed panting as well as jack "no homo" Felix said with a nervous laugh jack nodded the taste of Felix in his mouth and the heat coming from his body "no homo" Jack responsed . 

Felix looked at jack biting his lip "so you wanna.." Jack cut him off before he could finish "fuck sure why not one minute" Jack said hoping to God thats what Felix ment picking up the whisky taking a sip putting it back down Felix pushed him down across the sofa kissing Jack him jack ran his fingers through Felix's hair one hand and the other rested on Felix's butt. Felix using one hand held jack cheek other on his crotch rubbing Jack as he grew hard he moan a little in Felix's mouth Felix groaned a little happy to hear Jack god he was thinking of this 

ever since the moment they stepped into the pub not that he planned it or actually thought it would ever happen. Felix moved his hands sitting up still lent over jack, Jack's legs now across the sofa with Felix's knee between the gap Jack looked up at Felix panting his face bright red Felix's thought it was the most adorable thing He'd ever seen grining down at him pulling Jack black shirt up over his arms Jack happily helped by putting his arms up Felix pulled it off chucking it to the floor before removing his own white shirt chucking across the 

room. Felix upzipped Jack black skinny jeans "now i wonder what you taste like and i sure do love potato's" Felix chuckled Jack layed back "well you can do many thing with a potato" jack said putting on a stronger Irish accent then his own Felix grew even more hard to that "well I'd like to do many things with this potato" he teased unbuttoning Jack jeans pulling them down taking the boxers with them as jack hard cock stud out Jack bit his lip as Felix licked his own lips not saying another word taking Jack cock in one hand leaning foward 

putting his lips around it teasing the end with his tongue moving up and down it with his hand "Ah fuck! Felix" Jack grunted Felix grinned moving his lips around it moving it inti his mouth more taking control with his mouth he sucked moving it in and out of his mouth pleased with Jack little moans and panting Felix moved jack deeper into his mouth gaging a little but didn't stop jack was on edge his fingers tangled in Felix's hair as Felix continued to deep throat jack his cock moving in and out Felix's mouth Felix had a idea 

he romoved Jack cock from his mouth using his hand to his rub up and down it he sucked on two fingers getting them as wet as he could Jack was lied back eyes closed Felix smirked going back to sucking jack manhood his inserted his fingers into jack butt hole jack cried out "Felix what are you fuck! ah oh ah" Felix was proud of himself moving his finger in and out of jack stretching him out a separating his fingers moving them back together again in and out jack moan so close to coming Felix could tell by his streams which where loud pleasure to 

his ears. Felix removed his mouth and fingers causing Jack to whine "no Felix please i need to come so fucking bad" he begged Felix chucked "not yet sean" Felix pulled down his own pants and boxers pulling them off his cock throbbing hard jack blush "b..Be careful" he shuttered Felix laughed a little "oh i will be nice a care with your virgin butthole" Jack glared at him "yeah sure" he said nervously Felix gently separated Jack butthole with his fingers before getting his other hand wet with his Saliva rubbed it on his cock inserting the tip a little 

into jack who clenched his teeth "relax sean" Felix said pushing in a bit more still slowly deeper and deeper till he was finely full in jack who he'd now sat up more on him Felix gave Jack a minute before thrusting "fuck you feel good" Felix grunted bring up to the pace Jack moaned "ah fuck Felix more" Jack moaned Felix took the challenge thrusting deeper and a little as jack held on to Felix arms tightly "speed is key" Jack grunted Felix smirked panting groaning "oh thats how i roll baby" he grunted as well thrusting alot faster as Jack helped by 

moving with him "A Felix fuck hurry up" jack moaned "yes scream for me as loud as you scream in you're let plays" Felix replied moaning finely getting about to come removing his cock a little before thrusting back in letting go coming inside of Jack causing that to moan so orgasm joining him Jack come squirting every where Felix removed himself pushing Jack down "lying on him almost breathless jack was breathless "beat that you Korean red hair sugar puff" Felix laughed Jack smirked "still messing around Swede haha god i need sleep" Jack yawned Felix got up picking up Jack taking him up stairs with him placing him in bed getting some wet wipes to clean them both up before slipping to bed with him Jack smirked sitting up "sleep is for the weak" he said as Felix looked up at him thinking oh shit.

**Author's Note:**

> So thats it not as jokey as i planned but meh hope you enjoy :p


End file.
